Menue d'amour: Die Manieren zum Frühstück
by Racelett
Summary: Doflamingo ist ein junger, erfolgreicher, gutaussehender Schauspieler. Und damit sein Glück perfekt wird, braucht er noch einen gewissen berühmten Designer in seinem Bett, und eigentlich überall in seinem Leben. Deswegen flirtet er permanent mit Crocodile, der ihn aber nie ernst nimmt. Bis eine Tragödie passiert und er beweisen muss, wie ernst es ihm wirklich ist... (Yaoi!)
1. Der Exzentriker

„Heirate mich."

„Nein."

Es war ein Donnerstag wie jeder andere.  
Vögel zwitscherten, ein warmer Frühlingswind zog durch das River Cafe auf dem Hudson und die Sonne lachte auf das funkelnde Wasser, welches sich in wellenförmigen Mustern auf der Brooklyn Bridge spiegelte.

„Das ist die 35ste Abfuhr die du mir erteilst. Meinst du nicht, das ist ein bisschen unfair? Immerhin bemühe ich mich doch so~ sehr um dich."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die dünnen, sonnengebräunten Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„Und ich sage dir, dass du dich umsonst ~bemühst~. Was auch immer du darunter verstehst." Crocodile ließ die Asche seiner Zigarre in den Behälter auf den Tisch fallen und winkte die Kellnerin heran. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch zahlen und dann verschwinden. War ihr Gespräch erst mal an dem Punkt angelangt, war es sinnlos, noch mehr Zeit in jenes zu investieren.

„Ach Croccy~" Doflamingo rollte seinen VERHASSTEN Spitznamen über seine Zunge, als ob es ein köstliches Bonbon wäre. „Was hält dich denn zurück? Sehe ich nicht gut aus? Nein, warte, daran kann es nicht liegen. Ich sehe blendend aus. Hm, was könnte es denn sein? Hm~ reich bin ich... berühmt auch... und gut im Bett sowieso." Doflamingos Grinsen zog sich nun von einem zum anderen Ohr und er ließ bedeutungsschwanger eine seiner Augenbrauen auf und ab tanzen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir mal überlegen diesen Narzissmus aus deinem Gehirn rausoperieren zu lassen. Dann würde ich es mir vielleicht sogar überlegen, dein Angebot ernst zu nehmen."

Die Kellnerin kam und überreichte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann seine Rechnung mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Dieser verschwand jedoch sofort und wich einer ungesunden Bleiche, als sie in Doflamingos Gesicht sah. Man konnte sich denken warum.

„Lady." sagte er mit einer ruhigen, und plötzlich eiskalten Stimme. „Wie wäre es, sie bringen mir noch einen netten Drink und setzen die heutige Verköstigung meines Partners -" dabei betonte er das Wort Partner so, dass jeder es hätte auch anders auslegen können „auf meine Rechnung? Ich wäre ihnen äußerst dankbar."

Die Kellnerin nickte, und verschwand fast schon weiß wie eine Wand wieder im inneren Atelier.

Crocodile seufzte. „Musste das sein?" fragte er, während seine Augen müde und ein Stück weit genervt zu dem Blonden sahen.

„Du gehörst mir Crocodile. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du das auch ebenso empfindest wie ich."

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

„Solltest du."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand Crocodile auf und schwang sich sein Sakko über die Schulter. Es war viel zu warm um es anzuziehen. Er merkte schon sowieso, wie eine kleine Schweißperle ihm den Hals entlang lief. Ein Anblick, bei dem sich Doflamingo nur innerlich die Lippen lecken konnte.

„Ich werde morgen mit dem Probeentwurf anfangen. Ich ruf dich dann an, wenn er fertig ist."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von dem Blonden. Kurz bevor er durch die Türen ins Innere des Restaurants entschwand, drehte er sich nochmal um.  
„Ach und Donflamingo..."

Mit seinem charmvollsten Lächeln und einer Spur Hoffnung wandte Angesprochener sich dem Gesicht des 'Krokodils' zu. „Ja, mein Schatz?"

„Hör auf mir auf meinen Hintern zu starren!"

War das Wetter noch am Donnerstag warm und angenehm gewesen, so strömte es am Samstag aus allen Himmelsö war es trotzdem – aber das war das Wetter, das Doflamingo am meisten hasste: Regen UND Schwüle.

Er war vor fünf Jahren – da war er gerade mal zwanzig – nach Manhattan gezogen, als sich seine Schauspielkarriere richtig entfaltet hatte. Seitdem hatte er, trotz seines jungen Alters, schon zwei Oscars für den besten männlichsten Schauspieler erhalten, und sein Konto war dermaßen voll, dass er selbst schon nicht mehr wusste, wie er das Geld ausgeben sollte.

Bis er eines Tages Crocodile kennengelernt hatte.

Dieser Mann hatte es ihm gleich von Anfang an angetan. Ach was, er hatte ihn umgehauen. Crocodile war für ihn wandelnder Sex auf zwei Beinen. Der berühmte Modedesigner war für seine sündhaft teuren Kollektionen bekannt, die, obwohl sie hauptsächlich eine schlichte Eleganz hatten, nicht scheuten das ein oder andere ausgefallene Detail zu enthalten. Mit dieser Schiene war er in den Modeolymp der Welt eingezogen; Stars, Berühmtheiten und sogar hochrangige Politiker aus der ganzen Welt richteten sich an ihn, wenn es darum ging, besonders gut auszusehen – der Mann hatte einfach ein Händchen dafür, jemanden umwerfend aussehen zu lassen.

Teuer wurde es dann, wenn man sich die exklusiven Stoffe ansah, die er verarbeitete, und sein Ruhm tat auch nicht wenig, dass ein Anzug seiner Marke dann auch mal 10.000 $ kosten durfte.

Doch das war Doflamingo egal gewesen. Sobald er den Mann das erste Mal in den Medien gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass er nur noch Kleidung von diesem Mann kaufen würde. Am besten persönlich für ihn zugeschnitten.

Allein an dem Gedanken, wie diese Finger das Maßband um seine Hüfte schlangen um seine Maße zu nehmen... er hatte sich beherrschen müssen, kein Nasenbluten zu kriegen.

Jetzt, drei Jahre später, hatte er es geschafft, mit diesem Sexgott befreundet zu sein. Naja. Wenigstens redete sich das gerne ein. Es war eher eine Geschäftsbeziehung, deren Treffen er immer wie ein Date aussehen ließ.

Mit einem verträumten Grinsen strich er über sein 5000 $ teures 'Baroque Works' Hemd, personal design von dem Mann seiner Träume. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Anblick, den Crocodile machen musste, während er den Stoff für dieses Hemd aussuchte... geschmeidige Hände, die das Weiß in ihren Händen hielten, darüber fuhren, sein Gesicht... wie es sich freute, daraus ein neues Meisterwerk zu machen... seine mit Passion erfüllten Augen, während er den Stoff passend zuschnitt...

Seine Augen schlossen sich, und seine Hand wanderte langsam in seine Hose und umschloss seine erwachende Erektion. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer mehr ab zu dem Designer, wie er, um besser zu arbeiten, sein Hemd auszog, den wohlgeformten Körper entblößte... rosafarbene Brustwarzen, die leicht vom Körper abstanden... seine Hand fing an, seine Erektion zu pumpen, während sein Daumen wiederholt um die Spitze kreiste und sein Prinz Albert neckte. In seinen Gedanken zog sich Crocodile mittlerweile die Hose aus, strich sich das Haar wiederholt zurück, nahm das Hemd in seine Hand... roch daran, während er sich selber in den Schritt griff, seine Männlichkeit umschliessend, durch den Stoff massierend...

Und dann öffneten sich die Lippen dieses sündigen Mannes und in seiner leisen und doch lustgetränkten Stimme, die bis jetzt nur in den Gedanken des Schauspielers existierte sagte, nein stöhnte er es...

„Doflamingo~..."

Das war zu viel für den Blonden. Zuckend und Crocodiles Namen stöhnend stieß er in seine eigene Hand und kam auf seinem Bauch. Sein Samen spritzte auf die definierten Bauchmuskeln und hinterließ weiße Spuren auf dem Sixpack. Langsam kam er zurück von seinem Hoch, seine Augen klärten sich und er sah an sich herunter. Seufzend schnappte er sich ein Handtuch aus dem Bad und säuberte die Beweise seiner kleinen perversen Tat.

Eigentlich kotzte es ihn schon irgendwie an, dass Crocodile es geschafft hatte, ihn wieder in einen pubertären Teenager zu verwandeln, der sich bei dem kleinsten Gedanken an seine Begierde einen runterholen musste.

Wenigstens konnte er sich einreden, dass er dann wenigstens nicht jedes Mal einen Ständer bekam, wenn er den schwarzhaarigen sah. Schließlich hatte der Donquichotte einiges an Selbstbeherrschung. Doch bei Crocodile bröckelte diese zusammen wie ein Schloss aus Zucker.

Bevor er sich noch weiter den Gedanken an den zweiflesohne heißen Desginer widmen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür zu seinem Penthouse.

Doflamingo sah auf die Uhr: Kurz vor 12 Uhr. Ach fuck! Heute war ja dieses Interview mit diesem Magazin über den Film, den er zugesagt hatte. Sein exzentrischer Regisseur, Bon Clay hatte ihn extra noch daran erinnert, dass auch er da sein würde. Na das konnte ja was werden. Persönlich hatte er nichts gegen den hyperaktiven Okama mit dem gekünstelten französischen Akzent – wenn man es genau nahm, waren die wenigsten seiner Freunde irgendwo 'normal'. Aber seine Hyperaktivität konnte ihm das ein oder andere Mal auf den Geist gehen, vor allem, wenn dieser ihn als „Mon Cheri" und „Petit oiseau" bezeichnete. Weder war er sein Liebling noch sein kleines Vögelchen. Genau das Gegenteil: er hatte selber die Gewohnheit seine ab und zu jüngeren Schauspielkollegen als „Lil' Bird" anzureden – aber das ein andermal.

Schnell öffnete er die Tür seiner Wohnung, und war nicht wirklich erstaunt, wer in sein Reich eintrat.

„Oi, Dofy. Mach dich fertig, wir kommen zu spät." ordnete Vergo, sein Manager, in ruhiger, gewohnter Stimme an.

„Moment~" zwitscherte Doflamingo, machte schnell kehrt in sein Bad um seine Haare zurecht zu zupfen, und seine Kleidung zu ordnen und ebenso ein bisschen Parfum aufzulegen. Zuletzt legte er sich sein Markenzeichen außerhalb der Kameras an, seine pinke, gebogene Sonnenbrille; von der Doflamingo immer behauptete, dass sie ihn nur noch mehr wie einen Exzentriker aussehen ließ und nicht wirklich half, ihn vor den Paparazzi zu verstecken.

Doflamingo grinste bei dem Gedanken. „Wenn er nur wüsste, dass ich das gerade den Paparazzi zuliebe mache~..."

„Dofy? Was dauert da so lange?! Komm endlich, das Taxi wartet schon draußen!"

„Schon unterwegs!" grinste der Blonde und schlenderte in seinem abstrakten Gang – ein weiteres Markenzeichen – seinem Manager hinterher, aus der Wohnung in der 20th West Street bei der 5th Avenue und Richtung nächstem Termin.

In Crocodiles Appartment hörte man klassische Musik und das stetige Surren seiner Nähmaschine. Konzentriert saß der Topdesigner an seiner Singer und nähte die Einzelteile von der nun total übergeschnappten Schnapsidee seitens Doflamingo zusammen: eine mit rosa Federn überzogene Jacke, die innen mit Seide der gleichen Farbe gefüttert war. Kopfschüttelnd erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Donquichotte am Telefon:

„Ich will irgendwas ausgefallenes, aber man sollte merken, dass es von dir ist. Etwas, was mich unterstreicht... so eine Art Dauerteil, was ich immer tragen kann, verstehst du?"

„Hast du in deiner grenzenlosen Exzentrik nicht schon genügend Markenzeichen? Es reicht doch schon, wenn du in dieser albernen Sonnenbrille rumläufst als hätte dir jemand einen Tritt in die Kronjuwelen verpasst."

„Ach Croccy~, das ist alles Image, verstehst du? IMAGE! Darum geht es doch in der Welt, in der wir sind. Schau mal, du trägst diese tausend Ringe an deinen Fingern und ich will eben eine Flamingojack- oh! Das ist es! Mach mir eine leichte Jacke mit Flamingofedern! Kosten sind egal, ich zahle jeden Preis, das weißt du ja."

„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir diesen hirnverbrannten Wunsch erfülle?"

„Ich lade dich zum Abendessen ein, bei mir zu Hause~ ich koche sogar selbst!" Bei diesen Worten konnte man den Stolz in Doflamingos Stimme hören.

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht. Bevor du deine Küche wegen deiner zwei linken Hände in Brand setzt, erfülle ich dir lieber den Wunsch."

„Aw~ bist du besorgt um mich?"

„Um deine Nachbarn, die wahrscheinlich noch was von dem Feuer abkriegen, bei deinem Talent."

„Ich hab noch ganz andere Talente. Und außerdem" fügte er schmollend hinzu „war das gerade gemein."

„Von den anderen will ich erst gar nichts wissen. Donnerstag, 13:00 im River Cafe am Hudson. Dann kannst du dir die Entwürfe ansehen, und mir sagen, ob sie dir gefallen."

Damit hatte er aufgelegt und gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort des Vogels gewartet. Alles was weiter gegangen wäre, wären nur noch sinnlose Anspielungen seitens Doflamingo gewesen, die er wirklich nicht brauchen konnte.

Und nun saß er hier, und arbeitete an... naja an sowas. Man verstehe ihn nicht falsch, Crocodile designte öfter ausgefallene Kleidungsstücke, doch meistens nur um sie als Accesoires bei seinen Modeschauen einzusetzen, oder für ziemlich besondere oder ausgefallene Anlässe. Jedenfalls nicht, dass sie dann zur Alltagskleidung umfunktioniert wurden.

Während er Ärmel mit Rumpf vernähte, hörte er das Klacken von Absätzen in seinem Zimmer. Als er aufschaute, sah er Hocha auf ihn zukommen. „Mister Crocodile, es ist doch schon spät; machen sie sich doch eine Pause." Sie lächelte und zeigte auf das unfertige Kleidungsstück. „Wenn sie wollen, kann ich die Roharbeit für sie beenden."

Crocodile lächelte winkend ab.

„Nein danke. Das hier..." sein Blick wanderte zu dem Kleidungsstück „... ich... ich will es selber zu Ende bringen."

Seine Sekretärin und helfende Hand in allen Lebenslagen nickte verstehend. „Dann verraten sie-"

Crocodile hob eine Hand. „Bitte Hocha... das mit dem 'Sie' hatten wir doch schon. Bitte duze mich doch einfach."

„Ach wiss-... weißt DU, das ist garnicht so einfach." sie lächelte und nahm sich einen Stuhl, um sich neben ihren Chef zu setzen. „Aber dürfte ich fragen, wer denn so etwas ausgefallenes bei Ihnen, äh bei dir bestellt hat und was dich dazu bringt, sogar nach sieben Uhr abends zu arbeiten?"

Hocha wusste um seine Prinzipien bescheid. Hingegen der öffentlichen Meinung, Crocodile wäre ein Arbeitstier und würde sogar nachts an seinen Kollektionen sitzen, war er ein sehr zeitorientierter Mensch. Er stand jeden Tag, wenn ihm seine Termine es erlaubten, pünktlich um halb neun auf, frühstückte, machte einen Spaziergang im Central Park und setzte sich anschließend in sein Büro um seine Termine zu ordnen. Anschließend ging er in seinem Lieblingslokal Mittagessen und danach wieder nach Hause, wo er sich dann bis Punkt sieben Uhr abends an seine Entwürfe setzte. Danach pflegte er Jazz zu hören bei einem Glas Brandy und einer Havanna.

Als er nun auf die Uhr schaute, sah er, dass es bereits halb acht war. Hatte er tatsächlich so lange an der Jacke für diesen Idioten gesessen?

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu seiner Kreation. „Hm... Ich muss wohl die Zeit vergessen haben... Aber weißt du, wenn ich hier schon fast fertig bin, kann ich auch noch den Rest zusammen nähen."

Hocha nickte.

„Nun gut, dann warte ich solange. Aber vergiss nicht, um 20:30 habe ich uns einen Tisch im Frankies 17 bestellt, es wäre also gut, wenn du spätestens um acht Nadel und Faden zur Seite legst, auch wenn du deinen Liebling so gern hast, dass du für ihn Überstunden machst."

Crocodile fiel innerlich ein bisschen die Kinnlade auf den Tisch. Woher wusste sie, dass die Jacke für Doflamingo war? Mooooooooment. SEIT WANN DACHTE ER, DASS MIT SEINEM LIEBLING DOFLAMINGO GEMEINT WAR?! Doch seine Zunge war ein Stück schneller als sein Gehirn. „Ts. Er ist nicht mein ~Liebling~, damit das mal klar ist."

Hocha nickte nur ironisch. „Ist klar~. Red dir das nur ein, aber ist dir bewusst, dass 70% deines Gesprächsmaterials aus Doflamingo bestehen? Du redest ununterbrochen von ihm, auch wenn es meistens Sachen sind, wie sehr er dich nervt. Außerdem, immer wenn wir an einem Poster oder Banner vorbeikommen, wo er drauf ist, starrst du fast schon drauf."

„Hocha!"

„Ist die Wahheit~." Mit einem geschmeidigen Lächeln ließ sie den roten Crocodile im Wohnzimmer zurück und machte sich auf ins Bad um ihre Schminke zu korrigieren.

„Ach übrigens – Roshu hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Ist das nicht süß?" meinte sie aus dem Bad, während sie sich frischen Lippenstift auftrug.

Die neue Information half Crocodile über die Verwirung, die Hocha gerade in ihm ausgelöst hatte, hinweg und er konzentrierte sich auf sie. „Oh wirklich? Meinen Glückwunsch. Wann denn das?"

„Vorgestern." sie schaute noch ein letztes Mal kritisch in den Spiegel und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Er hat sich vor mir hingekniet und mich um meine Hand angehalten. Gott, ich bin immer noch ganz glücklich!" meinte sie und wedelte dabei mit ihrer Hand leicht theatralisch vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Wenn das so ist, muss ich mir bald eine neue Sekretärin suchen." scherzte der Mann und stieß ein amüsantes Lächeln aus. Ebengenannte legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Vorsicht Mister 'Baroque Works', das ist garnicht mal so eine dumme Idee. Roshu will sowieso, dass wir Kinder bekommen und ich habe persönlich auch nichts dagegen."

Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

„Aber ich denke, das wird noch eine gute Zeit dauern, mach dir da keine Sorgen. Ich meine, ich bin 22, also will ich mindestens 8 Jahre warten, bis ich Kinder kriege. Meiner Meinung nach ist es immer besser, Kinder zu kriegen, wenn man auch alt genug ist, sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen..."

Crocodile setzte die letzten Stiche und begutachtete das Stück noch einmal von allen Seiten. „Das heißt, du willst mich in 8 Jahren verlassen?"

Hocha grinste. „Ja, aber ich bin schon dabei, dir einen würdigen Nachwuchs aufzuziehen."

„Soso, und wer soll das sein?"

„Ein sehr intelligentes Mädchen und schon jetzt eine Schönheit. Sehr modebewusst und stilsicher. Interessiert sich neben Mode stark für Archäologie und Geschichte."

Ihr Blick schlenderte in die Ferne.

„Ihre Mutter arbeitete für das Museum, welches ich finanziell unterstütze und auch Vorträge über Kleidung der alten Kulturen halte. Allerdings ist sie vor vier Jahren bei einer Ausgrabung in Ägypten gestorben, als ein Tunnel eingestürzt ist. Nunja... ihre Tochter ist jetzt acht Jahre alt und scheint das alles sehr stark und erwachsen zu nehmen. Sie lächelt zwar wenig, aber sie versteht wie das Geschäft läuft und hilft im Museum aus."

„Interessant... wie heisst sie denn?"

„Nico. Nico Robin."


	2. Sexszenen und verpasste Anrufe

**uiuiuiuiuiui. O.O  
Ich hätte garnicht gedacht, dass das hier Reviews gibt... Wow. O.O**

**anja**: _Tadaaa! 1000 Worte mehr als beim letzten Mal. Alles nur für dich :3 _  
**viv-heart**: _Ich hoffe, ich habe das jetzt klarer gemacht mit den Dialogen und der Zugehörigkeit. :) Wenn nicht, nochmal drauf hinweisen bitte! Und danke, dass die Idee dir gefällt :)__  
_**Svenja: **_Ohja... die Tragödie... nun seien wir mal ehrlich, davon wird es hier einige geben. Doch jeder kann nur soviel Schmerz aushalten bis es zu einem Knackpunkt kommt richtig? Nam, du wirst schon merken was ich meine ;) Hier erstmal ein kleiner Vorgeschmack! _  
**meli: **_na da bin ich besonders stolz! DoflaCroc ist eines der besten Pairings die es geben kann ;) Ich hoffe du bleibst mir auch weiter treu, und wenn du es durch diese Story geschafft hast werde ich dich auch entschädigen... das hier ist näm-* muted because of huge Spoiler warning *_**  
**

**So... noch ein paar FAQs zur Allgemeinheit.  
Wann spielt die Geschichte? **1998 rum. Hat auch alles seinen Grund.**  
Wieso brauchst du so ewig für Kapitel? **Weil... weil... ehm. Nunja. Mein Abitur liegt gerade mal erst einen Monat hinter mir und außerdem... brauche ich ewig lange zum recherchieren.  
Wenn man sich zeitlich bindet, muss man auch wissen: Was gab es in dieser Zeit und was nicht? Was muss ich beachten? Ich versuche gerne fundiert zu schreiben und mir nicht alles aus den Fingern zu saugen.**  
Werden bei dir auch OCs vorkommen? **So sehr ich einen Hang beim fantasieren zu ihnen habe... nein. diese Story soll wirklich nur von existierenden Charakteren belebt werden. zum Glück ist das One Piece Universum ja so voll von tollen Charakteren, dass ich mir da keinerlei Sorgen mache. :)**  
Gibt es bei dir auch OoC Sachen? **Nun, schwer zu sagen. In AUs kann das schnell passieren, da jeder Mensch wohl anders wäre, wenn er im New York der 90er lebt anstatt als Pirat auf der Grand Line. Ich versuche aber, viele Eigenschaften zu übernehmen, was den Charakter betrifft. Bei Aussehen und Alter bin ich da penibler. Ich versuche, allen Charakteren ihr Originalaussehen und Alter zu lassen, damit es authentisch bleibt.

**Laberlaberlaber... Bis hierhin mitgelesen? Ja? Schön. Dann haut rein und genießt, mes amies!**

* * *

Doflamingo saß breitbeinig auf einem Thron. Um ihn herum saßen seine Haremsdamen, welche sich um ihn herum zu einem nicht-existenten Takt bewegten, ihre Becken kreisen ließen und ihre Hände über ihre leicht verhüllten Körper gleiten ließen.  
Vor ihm stand Toto, nach einer Radikaldiät 30 Kilo leichter. „Mein König, so versteht doch… es gibt kein Wasser auf den Feldern, wir fahren keine Ernten ein! Wir haben nicht einmal genug um uns selbst zu ernähren, wie können wir da noch Abgaben leisten? Es gibt nichts mehr, dass man aus diesem Boden noch machen könnte!"  
Doflamingo setzte sein Grinsen (eingetragene Marke) auf und wedelte mit einer Hand an einer seiner Tänzerinnen vorbei. „Nun, das ist nicht mein Problem sondern eures, mein guter… Ihr wolltet Bauer werden, nun habt ihr den Salat. Oder auch nicht, hahahaha!" Sein Lachen schallte durch den künstlich errichteten Saal. Schnell verstummte er und wedelte den Mann weg.  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, wenn nichts wächst, dann gehst du so schnell wie möglich auf deine Felder zurück und sorgst dafür, dass es so ist, anstatt dich bei mir für Dinge zu beschweren, die mich nicht betreffen. _As-salāmu ʿalaikum_!" beendete Doflamingo ironisch seinen Satz.  
Er sah wie die Kamera nun auf seine Augen zoomte und strengte sich an, so bedrohlich wie möglich zu schauen. Langsam entfernte sich Toto rückwärts aus dem Saal… dieses mal gebeugt damit er nicht schon wieder über die verdammte Kante des Teppichs stolperte, die heute Morgen schon fast ein verstauchtes Knie für ihn bedeutet hatte.

„Na, ist das nicht herrlich?!" rief er mehr zu sich selbst. Eine der Tänzerinnen kam zu seinem Knie und fing an sich daran zu reiben. „Ohja…" lächelte sie künstlich. „Überaus herrlich, mein Gebieter." Sie warf ihm verstohlen ein Zwinkern zu. Also stand die Aktion.  
Doflamingo packte die junge Tänzerin am Nacken und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du antworten solltest…" dann verpasste er ihr einen scheinbar starken Ruck (in Wahrheit deutete er ihn nur an) und mit hauptsächlich ihrer eigenen Kraft fiel die Tänzerinnen die fünf Treppenstufen des Thronsaals hinunter.

„CUUUUUUT, CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" hallte Bon Clays Stimme durch den Saal.  
„Mes enfants, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir so eine Szene hatten, ce n'est pas ca?"  
Kelly Baby Five, die sich von ihrem Sturz wieder erholt hatte, setzte sich auf dem Boden auf. „Aber Clay-Darling, du hast gesagt, wir sollen am Ende improvisieren? Oder? Dofy?" leicht hilfesuchend sah sie ihren Filmpartner an. Immer wenn „Monsieur" Clay in schlechter Laune war, schien es zu helfen, ihm süße Anhängsel an den Namen zu geben.  
Doflamingo nickte, stand auf und half seiner Schauspielpartnerin hoch. „Na komm, Bon-chan, das war doch super…-"  
„Oui, oui, es war superb, aber Kinderchen, wenn ich sage L'IMPROVISATION, dann will ich informiert werden, mon dieu! Ihr habt mir einen richtigen Schock versetzt, ich dachte mein Baby cinq hätte sich was getan!"  
Synchron verdrehten die beiden die Augen.

Ich darf vorstellen: Bon Clay, berühmter Regisseur, leidenschaftliche Tunt-, entschuldigt, OKAMA, und so dramatisch, dass er eigentlich selber vor die Kamera sollte.  
Doflamingo kratzte sich hinter den Ohren und legte einen Arm um Baby. „Sollen wir es wiederholen?"  
Bon schüttelte den Kopf. „Non, non, c'est perfect. Wir lassen es so, aber ich will sowas nächstes Mal wissen, comprendez-vous? Mein pauvre coeur, sowas könnt ihr mir nicht antun!"  
Baby verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer Hand, und Dofy wusste, dass sie gleich ihren Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen würde, wenn sie noch ein französisches Wort hören würde. Er selber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und klopfte seiner Drehpartnerin auf die Schultern. „Ich fand dich klasse." Meinte er dabei und grinste sie an.  
Sofort wurde Babies saures Gesicht zu einem, welches dem Funkeln der Sterne Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. „Wirklich? War ich gut? Habe ich dir geholfen?" Dofy nickte nur und wollte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, doch da hallte schon die Stimme ihres Lieblings-Pseudo-Franzosen durch die Kulisse: „Oke, mesdames et monsieures! Nächste Szene, wir wechseln die Kulisse!"  
Oh super. Der Blonde hatte gehofft, dass sie das auf morgen hätten verschieben können.  
Nicht, dass er gegen solche Szenen hatte.  
Sie gehörten nun mal dazu.

Trotzdem, seine Kollegin Violet, die in einer berühmten Serie mitspielte, welche ebenfalls viele solcher Szenen beinhaltete, hatte es mal so ausgedrückt:  
„Wer sagt, dass das erotisch ist, der weiß nicht, was im Hintergrund abläuft. Sexszenen sind in Realität in etwa so als würdest du deinen Cousin auf dem Küchentisch vor der ganzen Familie vögeln."  
Witzig, genau mit er musste… ach nein, DURFTE er natürlich spielen.

Crocodile wusste gerade beim besten Willen nicht, was ihn hier rit. Wieso saß er in SEINEM Auto auf dem Weg zu DOFLAMINGOS Wohnung um ihm seine bescheuerte Jacke PERSÖNLICH zu bringen?!  
Wütend erinnerte er sich an seinen Anrufbeantworter mit der Nachricht von gestern Abend, denn er hatte ABSICHTLICH nicht abgenommen, als er schon die Nummer des Vogels gesehen hatte.

_„… hey Croco-darling~ ich weiß ich sollte morgen vorbeikommen um die Jacke abzuholen, aber… leider~ ist mir da was dazwischen gekommen. Wie wäre es? Komm doch morgen Abend bei mir vorbei und lass sie da. Ich freue mich~…"_

Und tatsächlich. Er hätte sich einen Dreck drum scheren sollen, was der Blonde wollte, und ihm klipp und klar sagen sollen, dass er das groteske Teil doch selber holen kann, wenn es ihm so wichtig ist. Aber irgendwas hatte ihm gesagt, es war besser, das hinter sich zu bringen. Er wusste es war ein Fehler. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Magen sich plötzlich so komisch zusammenzog.

Endlich angekommen bei der Wohnung des Donquichotte, stieg er aus und öffnete den Kofferraum um das edel verpackte Designerteil rauszuholen. Auch wenn er lieber drauf gespuckt hätte, es war immer noch seine persönliche Arbeit und er hatte einen Ruf, also würde er auch HIER es nicht scheuen, das… DING in bester Manier dazulassen.  
Als er an der Tür klingelte, spürte er schon wieder diese Nervosität. „Verdammt" murmelte er, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Das war ja schon fast so als ob er Angst vor dem Hünen hätte! Dabei war der doch einfach nur ein zu groß geratenes Kind, herrgott nochmal.  
Womit er aber zuletzt gerechnet hatte, war, dass eine Frau öffnen würde.

„Ich hasse diese Dinger!" stöhnte Violet, als sie sich den engen, hautfarbenen Stringtanga anzog. Als das Kleidungsstück endlich saß zupfte sie ungeduldig zwischen ihren Pobacken rum, um das dünne Stoffteil von dort hervorzuholen.  
Doflamingo hätte bestimmt gelacht, als er seine gute Bekannte dort sah, wie sie mit der Unterwäsche haderte – doch ihm erging es bei weitem nicht besser.  
„Dofy, nun bleib doch ruhig stehen, so kann ich mit dir nicht arbeiten! Meine Kunst braucht Ruhe und Zeit!" ermahnte ihn Jorah, die um ihn herumwuselte und ihm wirklich an ALLEN Stellen seines Körpers Makeup auftrug.  
„Ai Darling~" zwitscherte er, und versuchte heimlich, sein Glied so in dem verdammt engen Slip zu positionieren, ohne dass er das Gefühl bekam, sein bestes Stück zu strangulieren.  
Violet, die ebenfalls wie er nackt bis auf das Stückchen Stoff untenrum war, kam nun auch auf Jorah zu. „Sag mal, kann ich nicht auch einfach einen Slip kriegen?! Das ist so verdammt ungemütlich!"  
„Wieso, Darling, sieht doch gut aus~." Meinte Dofy süffisant. Wie gesagt, er war in keiner besseren Lage und die Brasilianerin versäumte es nicht daran, ihn daran zu erinnern.  
„Wenigstens würde MIR ein Slip nicht die Kronjuwelen abquetschen!"  
„Touche~…" murmelte Doflamingo.  
Die Tür ging auf und ging auf und kein geringerer als ein Bon Clay in bester Laune stürmte herein. „So, mes enfants, seid ihr fertig?!" Dabei klatschte er begeistert in die Hände und machte eine Clay'sche Pirouette (eingetragenes Markenzeichen) um seinen männlichen Hauptdarsteller herum. Als er gleiches um Violet wiederholen wollte, packte diese ihn am Arm.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum ich einen String anziehen muss, der zwischen den Arschbacken gerade mal gefühlte drei Millimeter breit ist?! Vorgestern hatte ich bei der Szene noch einen normalen Slip an!"  
Bon hörte in seiner Pirouette auf, stellte sich einigermaßen normal hin und streckte dramatisch die Hände in die Luft. „Parce-que, es ist weniger zum retuschieren, tu comprends? Und schließlich ist es aujourd'hui anders, denn" er legte ihr den Finger unters Kinn, „mon petit fleur, liegst du über meinem ouiseau, weswegen man deine wunderschöne Hinteransicht braucht. Und ein Hintern en nature ist einfach hübscher als wenn wir den komplett reinschneiden müssen. Vor allem wenn er von einer trop sexy Südamericanine kommt!"  
Er drehte sich noch einmal leicht und schwebte dann förmlich aus dem Visagistenraum. Kurz vor der Tür blieb er jedoch stehen. „Achja, Dofy, vorhin hat draußen dein Handy vibriert~ komisches Ding, wenn du mich fragst. Wird bestimmt keine Zukunft haben, so ein Klappding, mon dieux."  
Sofort wurde Dofy hellhörig. War es der Anruf auf den er gewartet hatte?! Hoffentlich!

„Dein Grinsen ist ja fast widerlich." Kommentierte Violet den neuen Gesichtsausdruck, den er nun verströmte.  
„Neidisch, Darling~?" grinste der noch mehr zurück.  
„Im Leben nicht."  
„Na dann. Crocy-schatz~ ich komme~" jubilierte er nur noch, wand sich aus Jorahs Griff und stürmte aus dem Visagistenraum zu seiner privaten Umkleide.  
Sein Handy lag auf dem Tisch. Schnell klappte er es auf, und tatsächlich. Ein verpasster Anruf mit der Nummer seines Lieblingsreptils prangte da auf dem Display. Immer noch bescheuert grinsend verließ er wieder seinen Raum und ging schon Richtung Set.  
Wenn er vor dem Team nur die richtigen Worte am Telefon benutzte, könnte er vielleicht ein paar hilfreiche Gerüchte streuen, um den Designer mehr an sich zu binden.  
Es klingelte, klingelte… und es nahm niemand ab.  
„Verdammt." Murmelte er nur.

„Ui~, doch nicht die große Liebe?" kam es foppend von hinten. Violet war nun auch aus dem Visagistenraum raus und stand nun neben ihm in der Halle in welchem Teile des Schlafzimmers eines alten Palastes nachgebaut waren. Überall schimmerten die buntesten Farben von den falschen Friesen und hinter den Fenstern waren schon Greenwalls angebracht um eine künstliche Nacht zu schaffen.  
Dofy seufzte (es klingelte noch immer) und meinte: „Was soll ich sagen? Für einen solchen Mann brauchst du Geduld und Durchhaltevermögen. Zum Glück habe ich beides~" grinste er wieder. Violet wollte etwas erwidern, doch da kam schon ein junger Mann mit einer Klappe auf ihn zu.  
„Ihr seid dran!"  
Violet nickte ihm zu und er legte das Telefon beiseite.  
„Oke, oke, attention, s'il vous plait!" rief Bons Stimme durch die Halle. „Alles läuft wie heute Morgen besprochen, oui? Dies ist die continuation der Szene von vorgestern! An der Stelle noch übrigens ein merci beaucoup, dass alle da sind, um diese Szene noch zu drehen, auch wenn ihr jetzt schon Feierabend hättet!"

Leichter Applaus kam von allen Seiten. Oh ja, dachte sich Doflamingo säuerlich, er hätte sich auch nichts Besseres vorstellen können, als diese Szene extra auf heute Abend vor zu verschieben. Er hatte heute Mittag versucht, Crocodile zu erreichen, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen, doch es hatte sich lediglich seine Assistentin (wie hatte sie nochmal geheißen? Irgendwie hatte ihr Name ihn an Pocahontas erinnert… Honta? Santa? Sonna? Soka? Egal.) abgenommen, und ihm versichert, eine Nachricht dazulassen.  
Weswegen er so sehnsüchtig auf diesen Rückanruf gewartet hatte. Nun war er seinerseits nicht durchgekommen.  
„… und nicht vergessen, Violet, mon cherie, sei leidenschaftlich! Und überhaupt…" Bon gab noch weitere Anweisungen, doch Violet und Dofy hatten beide verstanden. Während nun alles in Position gebracht wurde, gingen sie zu dem übertrieben großen und viel zu dekadent gestaltetem Bett. Sofort kamen Setleute, die ihnen halfen, in ihre Ausgangsposition zu kommen, Decken und Kissen wurden drapiert.  
Dann endlich war es soweit, Violet kniete am unteren Bettende, nur eine leichte seidene Decke vor dem Körper und ihr Partner „Schaich Sadin" a.k.a. Doflamingo saß in die Kissen gelehnt am Kopfende, der Schritt ebenfalls von einer dünnen Decke verhüllt.  
Gleich würde die Klappe fallen.

Im Hintergrund hörte man ein leises „Verflucht" und ein Klappern, einer der Mitarbeiter war vermutlich gestolpert. Doch darauf achtete niemand.  
Und so bemerkte auch niemand, dass das Klappern Doflamingos Handy war, welches heruntergefallen und aufgeklappt unter einen Nachttisch neben dem Bett gerutscht war.  
So konnte auch keiner das kleine Leuchten auf dem Display wahrnehmen, und das Wartezeichen war schlichtweg zu leise, um wahrgenommen zu werden.  
Doflamingo hatte vergessen, aufzulegen.

*

„Kenne ich sie?!"  
Crocodile platzte gerade innerlich der Kragen.  
Nein, dieser verdammte Paradiesvogel war natürlich nicht zu hause. Soweit war er gekommen. Doch dass er sich jetzt auch nicht mit der SEHR resoluten Haushälterin auseinandersetzen musste, war zu viel des Guten.  
Seufzend zwickte er sich den Nasenrücken, um zur Ruhe zu bekommen.  
„Lady…" versuchte er es in seinem charmantesten Ton, doch die robuste Dame vor ihm schien davon kein Stück weicher zu werden. „… mein Name ist Sir Crocodile von „Baroque Works". Ich habe hier eine Maßanfertigung für Mister Donquichotte, die ich ihm gerne persönlich überreichen würde." Und ihm danach den Hals umdrehen würde.  
Die Haushälterin beäugte das Paket kritisch. „Da müssen se später wiederkommen, oder morgen. Oder rufen se ihn doch an. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo der Junge nu wieder steckt, der weiß doch selber heute nich, wo er morgen hinmuss. Oder hier, rufen se doch seinen Manager an, diesen Vergo. Der weiß Bescheid." Dann knallte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
Korrektur.

JETZT platzte ihm der Kragen.  
Verdammt, was sollte das?! ER ließ sich hier nicht so behandeln! ER war führender Designer auf dem Markt und hatte es nicht nötig, sich von einer gemeinen Haushaltshilfe dermaßen runterputzen zu lassen!  
Und wen er JETZT anrufen würde, das wusste er ganz genau.  
Er schmiss das Paket schon lieblos in seinen Mercedes zurück und suchte danach in seinem Mantel auf dem Beifahrersitz nach seinem Handy. Dabei bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass sein Handy klingelte. Und die Nummer auf dem Display war mehr als willkommen… JETZT konnte dieser Vogel was erleben!  
Crocodile nahm ab, legte den Hörer ans Ohr… und stockte.

*

Und nun kam das, was Violet vor einigen Jahren so schön zitiert hatte.  
Es fühlte sich tatsächlich so an, als würde er seine nächste weibliche Verwandtschaft in seinem Alter vor versammelter Familie flachlegen. Und es war verdammt komisch… im obskuren Sinne.  
Violet bewegte sich mit einer rollenden Bewegung aus der Hüfte über ihm und öffnete immer wieder leicht den Mund um ein Stöhnen vorzutäuschen, das möglichst sexy und sinnlich klingen sollte.  
Er wusste genau, dass sie seinen Penis spüren konnte durch die zwei dünnen Schichten Stoff, die ihre Genitalien voneinander trennten. Verdammt, er selber konnte ja so gut wie ihre Schamlippen erahnen.  
Doch Doflamingo hätte es nicht an die Spitze geschafft, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wie man mit so einer Situation umging. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, Violet rhythmisch entgegenzukommen, und ebenso seinen Körper erotisch zu bewegen. Hin und wieder küsste er ihren Hals, um die Bewunderung und die Begierde seiner Figur für die von Violet zu zeigen. Deren Arme schlangen sich nun Stück für Stück um seinen Rücken, während sie auf seinen Hüften saß, den Rhythmus bestimmte.  
Das hatte er ihr von vornerein überlassen. Sie waren beide zwar Südländer aber Violet hatte deutlich mehr Musik im Blut als er.

Als die Kamera auf ihre Gesichter zoomte, küssten sie sich auf Kommando wie wild auf den Mund.  
„Ich… liebe… dich…" keuchte Violet dabei hervor.  
Im Grunde hätte Dofy darauf nun geantwortet, doch seine Rolle erlaubte dies noch nicht. Stattdessen grinste er wie ein Besessener und beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen nun seinerseits, bis er Violets Schenkel packte und ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie nun ihren Orgasmus vortäuschen konnte, gefolgt von seinem Eigenen.  
Ein letztes Mal wurden ihre Stimmen laut, Stöhnen und Keuchen erfüllte den falschen Raum, von ihnen beiden, bis sie ihren „Höhepunkt" erreicht hatten.  
Langsam sanken sie nun gemeinsam in die Kissen, Violet neben ihm. Die Kamera neben ihnen wechselte in die Vogelperspektive und zoomte dann langsam weg.  
„Oui, oui, oui! CUUUUUUUT! C'est magnifique!" vollends zufrieden drehte sich Bon dreimal im Kreis und warf die Hände in die Luft.

*

40 km weiter sanken zwei Hände nach unten. Sein Handy fiel zu Boden. Sein Gesicht war starr.

*

„Superb!" lobte Bon-chan nun seine beiden Schauspieler und kam auf sie zu.  
Violet hatte sich bereits erhoben und half ihrem Kollegen nach oben.  
„Na, Babe, wie war ich?" witzelte Doflamingo ihr zu. „Wunderbar~, du hast nicht einmal einen Ständer bekommen, so wie vor drei Jahren damals bei _Love,Sex and Citylies_!" meinte seine Kollegin und warf ihm einen schelmischen Blick zu.  
„Vielleicht musst du dich nächstes Mal mehr anstrengen~!" grinste er zurück und klatschte seiner Kollegin auf den Hintern. Kurz funkelten deren Augen wütend auf ihn, doch dann blitzte der Schelm in ihren Augen. Sie drehte sich um, stand auf Zehenspitzen an sein Ohr und meinte: „Vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach nur meine Haut bleichen und meinen Haaren einen Lilastich verpas- UAAAH!"  
Mit einem gezielten Griff in ihre Kniekehlen schmiss sich Doflamingo die Brasilianerin um die Schultern und transportierte sie, ohne auf den um sie herumwuselnden Bon zu achten, zurück zur Visagistin.  
Er wollte jetzt nur noch schnell raus aus allem und so schnell wie möglich zu Crocodile… davor musste er ihn nur noch anrufen. „Hm? Wo ist denn mein Handy?"

*

Crocodiles Gesicht war während der ganzen Autofahrt leer, genau wie sein Kopf.  
Er hatte alles gehört.  
Alles.  
Und er wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte.  
Doflamingo hatte ihn angerufen. Er hatte gewollt, dass er das hört.  
Langsam, als er in die 5th Avenue einbog, kam die Wut.  
Wut auf Doflamingo und auf sich selbst, weil er sich tatsächlich hatte einbilden wollen, dass Doflamingo ihn tatsächlich so toll fand, wie er immer vorgab.

*

„Lass mich runter und ich helfe dir suchen." Bot sich Violet an.  
„Wozu denn? Lass uns doch mal unseren Status ausnützen…" meinte Doflamingo süffisant und rief mit lauterer Stimme in den Raum: „So Leute, mein klappbares Motorola-Handy liegt hier irgendwo. Wer es findet, darf es mir naher in die Kabine bringen, aber bitte schnell… ich muss noch wohin!"

*

Er war zu Hause.  
Das Paket schmiss er gegen sein Fenster, sodass die Jacke herausfiel.  
Wieso war er nur so unkontrolliert?! Wieso konnte er sich nicht beherrschen?! Dieser verdammte Vogel…!  
Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Panoramafenster nieder. Das Licht war nicht an, nur das Leuchten von Manhattans Skyline erfüllte das dunkle Zimmer mit etwas Licht.  
Crocodile war weder nach Brandy, noch Jazzmusik oder sogar einer Zigarre zumute.

*

Als Dofy schon fast angezogen war, kam Baby zu ihm rein. „Hast du das hier vermisst?" fragte sie und schmiß ihm sein Telefon zu.  
„Baby! Oh vielen Dank~" schnurrte er und gab ihr nun tatsächlich einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Was machst du denn hier noch? Du hast doch schon Feierabend dachte ich." Babies Wangen glühten vor lauter Stolz, dass sie sich so nützlich gemacht hatte und ebenfalls nach dem Telefon gesucht hatte, und vor allem, dass „ihr" Dofy so stolz auf sie war. „Ehm… also ich wollte… ehm die Szene noch… ehm… also sehen…" meinte sie schüchtern.  
„Die Bettszene?" Doflamingo ließ ein bellendes Lachen von sich. „Na, aber ich hoffe doch bestimmt nicht, um ein paar Fantasien mit nach Hause zu nehmen… das war am Set nämlich alles andere als erotisch!" grinsend setzte er seine Sonnenbrille auf.  
„Nein, nein!" winkte Baby ab. „Ich meine, ich wollte wissen… wie das geht. Man sieht das ja immer in Filmen und fragt sich… weißt du, wie die Schauspieler das machen. Aber du und Violet… ihr habt völlig entspannt gewirkt, es war so echt, so unglaublich…"  
Doflamingo verdrehte die Augen.  
Seufzend nahm er seine junge Kollegin zur Seite. „Weißt du, das mag entspannt gewirkt haben, aber es ist nicht echt. Glaub mir, ich würde alle Sexszenen aufgeben in meinen Filmen, wenn ich dafür nur einmal mit einem geliebten Menschen schlafen dürfte." Der Gedanke daran gab ihm ein etwas trauriges Lächeln.  
Er schloss die Augen und gab Baby noch einmal einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Glaub mir, du wirst schon noch lernen, wie das geht. Und bis dahin bete, das es nicht soweit kommt."  
Er schnappte sich seine Sachen, verabschiedete sich nochmal vom Set und von Violet und ging Richtung Auto. Er würde eine Stunde brauchen um zu Hause zu sein.  
Vielleicht sollte er doch nochmal schauen ob sein Alligator ihn doch noch angerufen hatte.  
Er klappte das Display auf, und auf dem Display leuchtete eine Meldung.

_Letztes Gespräch: 19:43  
Dauer: 57 Minuten  
Empfänger: Crocodile_

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Er hatte ihn doch nicht angerufen. Er hatte es versucht, ungefähr vor drei Stunden und da hatte er ihn nicht erreicht, also hatte er… oh Gott.  
Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Er hatte nicht aufgelegt.  
Und wenn dieser Anruf eine Stunde gegangen war…

Scheiße.

* * *

_Na Croccy, blühen bei dir da die Frühlingsgefühle~?_

**"Bei dir blühen gleich zwei blaue Augen."**

_Ich... bin dann mal weg. Tschödelidö~._

_ Racelett _


	3. Pausierung und Überarbeitung von MD'A

Hey, meine süßen!

Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass die Story erstmal nicht weitergeht.  
Ich hab mich total verzettelt in einem riesigen Plot und nicht gemerkt, dass ich nebenher ja noch studieren sollte… außerdem hat mich der Aufbau der Story aufgeregt.  
Ich denke, dass ich dieses Semester die Arbeiten an „MD'A" nicht mehr fortsetzen werde. In den Ferien werde ich dann wahrscheinlich die komplette Geschichte überarbeiten.  
Außerdem habe ich mich am OPBigBang eingetragen und will mich jetzt für dieses sagenhaft riesige Projekt konzentrieren. Nimmt es mir nicht übel!

Alles Liebe,  
eure Racelett.


End file.
